


Blow

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bloody Kisses, Body Worship, Bottom Chris, Chris is a bottom don't even try me, Condoms, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, pistol whipping, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: Chris Redfield gets trapped in an abandoned Umbrella facility with Albert Wesker. What's the worst that could happen?Pre-dates RE5 but after Revelations. Alternate title: Inside You.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Blow

“I tire of us meeting like this, Chris.” Albert Wesker quipped with a tad bit of annoyance, lips tipping into a feral smirk as his venomous eyes watched his enemy try and look for a way out.

This abandoned Umbrella facility was too large for one to escape without guidance and since he had Chris Redfield right where he wanted him, he was not going to let this opportunity slip from his fingers. Although he may have had a clue why the former S.T.A.R.S member was scouring this building, there was something else he had in mind.

Chris turned around after failing to find an exit, sweat shining persistently across his forehead. He didn’t look too worse for wear but he felt the throbbing in his lower back from where Wesker had roughly kicked him. He was sure it was going to bruise heavily later but that was the least of his worries when faced with the man he loathed. His former Captain, traitor and Umbrella lap dog throughout everything.

Wesker had to gall to stand there and smirk, the bright red somehow still shining through his black opaque sunglasses. Chris gritted his teeth in anger, keeping his Beretta trained on the man with his trembling index finger against the trigger. Why was he so nervous? He couldn’t really answer that due to how scared he was right now, his heart pounding being a constant reminder.

“What do you want, Wesker?” He meant to sound as imposing as possible but he heard the small quake in his voice.... he was _scared_. Absolutely terrified. Being locked in a machinery room with the devil himself was making him scared. He didn’t feel good about this.

As if Wesker could sense his heightened fear, he smirked but made sure to adjust his sunglasses before coming a bit closer. His black boots clicked softly on the steel floor grating every time he got closer, leaving Chris with a false sense of safety due to how gentle his approaching pace was. Wesker wasn’t gentle at all though and Chris felt his heart pound as the blonde kept coming closer.

Wesker made a clicking sound with his tongue, the small gesture so condescending. “What don’t I want with you, Chris? Don’t you realize that we are bound to have these continuous meetings? That our fates have been bonded forever?” Chris felt a sharp throb in his temple then, gasping out in pain once he realized that Wesker had struck him hard with enough force to send him flying onto his back.

Falling to his knees, Chris clutched the crown of his temple as Wesker chuckled darkly, adjusting the leather glove on his right hand. He hissed in pain when the blonde gripped his wrist tightly, roughly twisting it around so his pistol could fall from his hand. The blonde smirked, keeping a steely grip on the now bruising wrist before kicking the fallen gun off to the left. Chris gripped his wrist after it was freed, rocking a bit to try and get the intense pain to subside.

“When are you going to understand that you’ll always be at the mercy of my hand? This meeting was inevitable and you’ll never be able to forget it.” The brunette scoffed despite his thunderous headache and burning wrist, lowering his hand so he could stare into his reflection.

“You’re crazy, Wesker. You’ll do anything to stay in control and even then, it’s not enough for you. You make me sick.” Chris spat on the tip of Wesker’s boot then, not caring how disrespectful that was on his part.

Wesker stepped back to survey the saliva shining on the leather, making a soft ‘tsk’ before pulling out a small packet from his inner coat pocket.

Chris watched him with cautious eyes, feeling a sudden rush of anxiety as the blonde searched around before finally producing what looked like a white packet, shaped like a rectangle. He had no clue what it was, clenching his trembling fingers tightly as he almost immaculately opened it, only to let out the tight breath he had been holding in once he saw it was just a tissue.

A tissue! Chris thought almost pathetically, keeping his eyes trained on Wesker as he bent downwards to wipe off the tip of his boot. After he was done, he balled up the used tissue and calmly tossed it somewhere behind him.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Chris. I am willing to let your childish behavior go for the time being... if you are willing to comply with what I require.” Wesker smirked then, his thin lips curling into a sneer and that made the brunette scoot back on instinct.

That didn’t sound good but it also didn’t sound like Wesker, as he often resorted to violence whenever the two of them ran into each other. Chris didn’t know if he could handle another thrashing, that alone giving him vivid flashbacks of the blonde tossing him around during training for S.T.A.R.S.

Chris decided to go along with this for his own safety. Wesker hadn’t made a move to kill him yet so instead of fighting like normal, he chose the easy way out and hoped for the best outcome. He would never stop fighting bio-terrorists like the blonde but dying in some old, abandoned Umbrella facility wasn’t something he had been looking forward too. Not when he needed to keep fighting, not when he needed to keep people and not when Jill needed him most importantly.

“Comply.... comply with what?” He asked, palms sweating as his fingers scrapped the gravel beneath him. A look he had never seen before formed on Wesker’s maniacal face, thin lips widened into one of the most intimidating smiles Chris had never seen before.

Wesker pulled open his long coat so it was behind his waist, revealing the almost skin tight leather outfit he had been wearing. Some sort of turtleneck with a zipper at the neck that hugged every firm muscle of his abdomen and matching pants that clung to the blonde’s chiseled thighs and calves, his hips being accentuated wonderfully.

Wesker had always been a incredibly attractive man but Chris had never looked at him that way. Sure, he stared at any good looking man that walked by him on the street but Wesker was a different story, most being almost afraid to stare at him because of his strict, controlling behavior. 

He had no idea why Wesker acted like that all of the time, maybe it was some sort of dark, hidden obsession of his to dominate someone or maybe he was just like that naturally. In S.T.A.R.S, Chris would have never gawked at him but since this wasn’t then and it was now, he let his curious eyes steal a few glances.

Chris bit down on his bottom lip nervously, feeling a bit of heat pooling in his cheeks either from how awkward this situation was becoming or how god damned hot Wesker was looking right now. It had to be a mix of both because there was no way in hell he was ogling the man who betrayed him, had most of his former team members killed and most of all, destroyed any sort of any trust he had built.

He no longer had someone to admire, Wesker being the only one to do things so perfectly and that inspired him to do the same. But that was all gone, there was nothing left of such a life.

Wesker reached around behind him, producing a sleek pistol that was all black. He didn’t remember the blonde using anything perfect like that, always sticking to the customary Samurai Edge or the S.T.A.R.S combat knife. Chris felt his heart beat in his ears at seeing such a weapon, trying to keep as still as possible when the smooth tip of the cold barrel was placed against his forehead. A dark chuckle broke him out of his internal anxiety, his hazel blue eyes flicking upwards to stare into blacked out sunglasses.

“Now now Chris,” Wesker started mockingly, tauntingly placing his index finger on the trigger to put more fear into his former subordinate, “I do not planning on killing you in such a heartless manner. There are much more interesting things we could be doing with this precious time together and putting a bullet in your brain is not one of them... _yet_.” Another dark chuckle before the gun was removed.

Chris swallowed the thick lump that had been clogging his throat, thankful that the weapon was away from him for the moment. He wasn’t going to let his guard down however, he couldn’t take such a daring chance when he was cornered by someone who could literally be satan incarnate. Wesker smoothed one gloved hand over his already perfect hair, not a hair out of place as it was more of a taunt.

“The gun is a simple reminder, Chris. Try to escape or incapacitate me and I will kill you, do you understand?” Wesker demanded, voice dropping an octave and his smirk falling into a threatening scowl. 

Chris wanted to defy the man but because he knew how serious that threat was, compared to that nightmarish night at the mansion and the meeting on Rockford Island, he had no idea how to do so. Wesker was strong and fierce when he was his Captain but ever since seeing him again on that island, he knew the man had drastically changed. There was something inhuman about him...

Chris kept his eyes locked on the gun slowly waving about, following it’s every movement because it was causing his anxiety to spike sharply. Wesker smirked, a low chuckle making the brunette snap his stare back upwards.

“Now behave like a good little subordinate and show me how good you are with your mouth.” Chris frizzled instantly, feeling the fire consuming his face at his former Captain. This wasn’t like anything he expected and the shock from such a suggestive but uncomfortable command overwhelmed him. Wesker had some sort of dangerous agenda on his mind and he wasn’t sure if he was able to go along with this.

Chris moved back a little, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “You... you’re not serious, are you?” Wesker scowled at the innocent question, tightening his hand on the pistol before pointing it back at the younger man.

“I am very serious. Do it or I will be forced to hurt you.” Wesker's threat was as real as the pistol aiming between his Chris’s eyes. “You don’t want to defy your former Captain, do you Chris? You were always quite the handful.” The brunette felt his pulse race, the tendon throbbing in his neck as he weighed his options. Try and escape or just let this happen. Both were equally bad choices but before he could think about it more, a click of the gun startled him.

“You can deny how you truly feel about this but don’t deny your feelings towards me, Chris. Tell me you didn’t worship the ground I stood on as your captain, how much you admired me. You were young and impressionable so I do not blame you for your innocent behavior. Tell me I’m wrong, I want to hear you say it.” His thin lips curled over his teeth, looking sharper than a normal human’s but that could have been Chris's mind screwing with him.

Chris finally looked away, warm drops of sweat forming on his brow before one droplet slowly rolled down his temple. “I don’t know what you want me to say. You betrayed us all.... you murdered Enrico in cold blood and fed the others to those zombies and B.O.Ws! I don’t look up to you anymore, I despise you. You make me sick to my stomach and looking at you again makes me want to kill you. You’re a sick monster and I’ll never -“

There was a loud snapping sound and it took Chris a few seconds of recognition to realize he had been struck with the pistol. He held in his desperate shout of pain, instead cursing harshly and falling back somewhat at the sheer force of it. His left cheek throbbed and burned, already feeling a welt forming from how hard the impact was. Hissing tightly, Chris tried scattering away on his knees but coughed out a harsh yelp when Wesker kicked him in the ribs.

Chris fell back down to the floor, gasping for air but every intake of breath left a sharp sensation running through his lungs. It was unbearable, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps to try and breath. Balancing himself on his hands to avoid hitting the steel grating below him, he ran a hand over his shirt but groaned when the slightest touch caused more pain. Wesker waved the gun around in repeat, making a small displeased sound as if he didn’t want to do that.

“You’re making this making more difficult than it has to be, Chris. If you would simply do as I tell you, I wouldn’t need to use physical violence. I'd rather not hurt you but you're testing my patience.”

Chris just scoffed tightly, spitting out blood due to the small cut on the inside of his cheek. “You’ll kill me after all this is done anyways so why should I be worried about this? You love killing people so don't give me a fucking spiel about not wanting to hurt me. Go ahead, pistol whip me again, you sick bastard. Do it again, I dare you.”

Wesker grimaced before complying and turned the pistol upside down so he could whip him across the mouth with the end of it instead. Chris choked out a cry from the pain, knowing his lip was now split due to blood filling his mouth again. He was hit once more with the barrel of the gun when he tried to feel his bleeding lip, this time striking him across the temple and it was enough to send him crashing to the floor. 

Coughing again, Chris licked the splotchy blood on his lips before glaring daggers up at him.

“Is that all you’ve got? Why don’t you fucking kill me already!?” He seethed but gnawed down on his bottom lip when Wesker roughly pulled him by his hair, gloved fingers curling to keep a firm grip as he leered down at him.

“I need you alive at the moment so killing you is out of the question. You're making this much more difficult than it has to be and I find it annoying.” His grip tightened on the brunette’s choppy hair so he could make him meet his stare. Chris scowled anyways, feeling blood drip down onto his chin. 

“You’ve always had a disrespectful mouth, Redfield. You always have to get a word in, even when I was writing you up for being disruptive...” Wesker started with another grin, once again bringing the gun into the picture. “There were times when you would remain quiet like a good boy but I’ve been wanting to shut you up from the first day you came into my office. You need discipline and as your former Captain, I’m willing to teach you.”

Chris felt heat pool in his cheeks and it wasn’t from the pain. There was a hidden message there and despite being whipped a few times, he felt a small tingle of arousal forming in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the pain, because there was no way he was getting turned on from this. He was too fumbled to even question where this feeling was coming from.

Wesker held Chris up by the hair still, bringing the gun up to the younger man’s blood stained lips. “If you do as I say, I won't be forced to hurt you. I'd rather have you in one piece, it's much more exhilarating that way.” He was too groggy from the welts across his temple so the blonde took his quietness as a yes and pressed the tip of the gun against his lips, the cold steel feeling good against his throbbing cut. 

"Be a good boy and suck." Wesker's command jerked Chris out his dazed stupor and with furious hazel blue eyes, he stared up at the man like he just told him to shoot himself in the crotch. 

Chris tried focusing his gaze on the glinting tip of the weapon, nervously flickering his eyes to the blonde’s face and back to the gun. “Do not make me repeat myself, Chris. Open your mouth and suck the gun.” 

For some insane reason that was making him question his sanity, he nervously parted his lips so Wesker could start sliding the gun inside his mouth, strangely being gentle with it and not forcing it down his throat like he thought. His heart was thudding, his mind in a fritz about having a loaded gun in his mouth but his head was spinning too much to care. Why the fuck was he going along with this?

Chris had no experience in oral sex so performing this on a pistol of all things was making him feel embarrassed. He almost felt disgusted that he was letting this happen but when he felt the hand tighten in his hair again, he swallowed his weltering pride and began trying to repeat what he’d seen in porn magazines before. It was hard to mimic due to it being pictures but he closed his lips around the barrel and began trying as best he could.

Wesker smirked, chuckling at the sight of the younger man blowing off his weapon. This was more enticing than he thought it was going to be, watching Chris do something provocative sending a few alluring thoughts to his mind. The former Pointman was attractive due to his youth, radiating the innocence that he sought after. His personality and looks were addicting and though Chris was a bit more rougher looking now, it did not deter the blonde’s interest in him.

Chris tried not to let his inexperience shine through this deplorable act but it was hard, already feeling how hot his face was or how pinched his brow looked from the welts on his cheek. His lips were sore from sucking on the cold metal but it felt good against the cut on his lip, which was still leaking blood down his chin. Worst of all, he felt his body reacting to this, as if some secret kink at being dominated was opened up for his former Captain to exploit. 

Wesker kept pushing the barrel in deeper despite Chris trying to hide his growing arousal, snarling lowly when the younger man tried to spit it out involuntarily.

“Ouch!” Chris shouted even with the gun in his mouth, tears pricking his eyes when Wesker tugged his hair harder to keep him slouching forward. He couldn’t help but gag when he felt the icy tip jabbing his throat roughly in quick thrusts, clenching his eyes and finally mustering up the strength to push the older man away from him. Wesker let himself be pushed back, spit shining on the pistol as Chris coughed between gagging, spitting up due to the invasion.

Wesker chuckled again, the sound becoming all too familiar in such a short period of time. “I thought you’d be far better at this but no matter, I’m sure you will have plenty of time to learn in the near future.”

Bristling with anger, Chris rubbed his aching throat as he tried getting back to his feet. He tried ignoring how much he enjoyed that display of dominance, the once small feel or arousal expanding every second. Getting turned on by Wesker.... what the hell was wrong with him? But even with those intrusive thoughts, his lower belly began tightening in anticipation, as if his body was reacting well and waiting for the next order.

“Like hell, Wesker. I did what you wanted so you can go - “ He was cut off and left gasping for air when a hand suddenly tightened around his throat, not enough so couldn’t breathe but enough to have him sucking in panicked breaths. 

Wesker let out another one of those snarls, lips curling across his teeth as he glared burning red eyes into hazel blue ones. Chris couldn’t look away, almost entranced by those glowing serpentine eyes when the sunglasses were pushed upwards. 

“You can stop lying to yourself now, Chris. I know you enjoy getting told what to do, regardless of your words. Your body is all I need to prove how much you want me to take you.” Chris paled a bit in the face, wondering just how the older man knew such a thing before a sharp gasp escaped him when a gloved hand began fondling him through his pants. He had been reacting beforehand but having something to work him over brought him to full mass in a few seconds.

That was embarrassing, getting hard from having a monster like Wesker touching him so intimately but again, his body betrayed all of his coherent thoughts and responded to the actions quickly. 

He was forced back down onto his knees, the stinging sensation of his kneecaps meeting steel drowned out when Wesker shoved his index and middle fingers into his mouth abruptly. Chris gagged around them but couldn't stop the taste of leather running across his tongue, the tips massaging all around his throat. His mouth was invaded but it felt better than the gun, calming the soreness lingering behind. 

"You're responsive, Chris. I admit I didn't expect this." Wesker mused as he fucked the brunette's mouth slowly with two fingers, using his other hand to keep his jaw tilted upwards. "And here I thought I could never ignite such a reaction from you, hmm. You're a good little soldier and at one point in time, a good officer." That was some sort of strange praise and despite being ridiculed, Chris's face got warm and he could feel himself throbbing insistently between his legs. 

Wesker curled his finger tips in the brunette's mouth before pulling them out carefully, saliva shining across the leather of his gloves. Chris coughed after his mouth was freed, tenderly swallowing to avoid choking on any left over spit with the pounding of his heart deafening in his ears. His body was alarming with want, the pain from before melting into something else that left him begging for more on the inside. He wouldn't admit that, he refused. 

Gloved hands rested on the shining buckle on Wesker's belt, the sound clicking loudly. "Now, let's see if you can handle something else, shall we?" 

Chris's face paled somewhat, freezing in his spot as he watched him undo his belt in a taunting manner, as if he was going slow and deliberate on purpose to be a tease. He looked away shamefully, the tips of his ears burning hot as he thought about doing what Wesker implied. 

Despite his body trembling, Chris found it somewhat exciting, a mixture of nausea and interest flowing throughout him. Why was he letting this happen? Chris couldn't name it but he stamped it down as having a deep, underlying kink to be controlled and used. Where such a thing came from, he had no idea. He couldn't deny that Wesker was an incredibly attractive man despite his monstrous eyes and if things went farther, Chris wouldn't have to worry about catching anything from the man... unless he was a carrier. 

Wesker didn't even remove any clothing, all he had to do was unzip his pants and Chris was almost watering at the mouth to see what he looked like. His mind was scattered and since he didn't want to get beat up anymore, he sagged slightly and just gave in.

Against his better judgement and probably from being hit too many times, he peered shyly up at him. "Uh... I... are you even human? I mean, do you even look human?" 

"What are you talking about?" Wesker sounded annoyed, scowling. Chris's heart was going wild, his conscious begging him to try and break free but his body was too strong, the nonstop throbbing of his untouched erection between his legs needing release. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Chris tasted blood on his tongue before finally looking into the man's intense eyes. 

"Nevermind, just get it over with already." Chris couldn't find the words to his previous question and flinched when Wesker finally got his pants undone, exposing an impressive erection that almost put his own to shame. Chris's face got warm once he saw what was before him, the pale skin and thankfully normal looking cock making his own jilt in his pants at the sight, once again questioning his own sanity. Wesker was huge but once he put that together with his build, it was pretty normal. 

He was still registering the fact that was Wesker was harder than a rock because of him when a gloved hand once again curled in his hair, tugging him closer until his lips were only an inch away from the waiting erection. The tip was lightly glistening with pre-come, a few drops dotting the slit and Chris licked his lips subconsciously at what it might taste like. 

Wesker let a grin form as Chris slowly took the head into his mouth, more arousal flooding his veins at the sight of the submissive brunette doing what what he wanted. His pale erection looked decadent against the tan of Chris's cheeks, which hadn't hollowed as he tried to handle what was given to him. His inexperience was painfully obvious but that only served to turn him on more, letting out a mute growl from the feeling of hot, moist lips trying to accommodate him. 

Chris closed his eyes to concentrate and found this much easier to work with. A hand tightening in his hair caused him to wince slightly but he took that as cue to go a little faster and he tried the best he could. Wesker growled again in content as Chris gave him the feelings he was expecting, a virgin mouth sliding up and down his cock as best as he could. It was tantalizing and hypnotic in a way, the blonde wondering what other areas Chris could be virginal in. 

"Such a good boy, Chris." Wesker praised suddenly, smirking when the brunette whined in return at the suggestive talk, his eyes staying closed to keep more embarrassment from overtaking him further. 

This went on for a few prolonged minutes, Wesker keeping his hand locked tightly into choppy hair as he slowly rocked into the mouth before him, Chris panting and trying to hollow his cheeks so he wouldn't gag. Spit began rolling down his chin as he was face fucked for a bit longer, Chris's desperate whines becoming louder as it seemed like it would take ages to make Wesker orgasm. The blonde pulled back, his erection slick with saliva and bobbing slightly as Chris coughed, wiping his sore lips with the back of his hand. 

Wesker chuckled but strangely, the previous malice was gone. "You have a wonderful mouth but I have something else in store for you." He looked strange with most of clothes still on but Chris couldn't find the means to care, his eyes drooping with lust and the taste of pre-come on his tongue as he watched the blonde move. He grabbed the zipper on the front of the shirt he was wearing, pulling it down until just a good amount of pale but toned skin was visible. 

"What... what are you doing?" 

"Don't worry now, I always come prepared for any situation." Wesker interrupted smoothly, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth as he felt around the inside of his shirt with one gloved hand, Chris watching him nervously.

Not even a minute later, the man produced a small container that had a white top and from the looks of it, it was filled with something. Chris couldn't tell and honestly, he felt a little scared, his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of being infected or poisoned.

Wesker didn't bother adjusting his shirt nor his pants so the sight of him looking half naked was already festering in Chris's mind, his eyes not daring to look away from the lengthy erection that he wanted so badly to taste again. His longing stare was noticed by the other man, who laughed lowly before grabbing the front of his shirt tightly.

"If you would like to have me Chris, just say so. I don't mind you staring because I do find it flattering, however." 

Chris felt the heat fuse in his cheeks before he angrily tried getting his shirt free. "I wasn't staring at you! You're probably planning on poisoning me aren't you? Or is that a virus you've got?" His accusations were warranted, the man before him could probably kill him with his bare hands. To say he was terrified at the moment was an understatement, the brunette feeling his pulse racing in his ears. 

"Oh please, why do you think so ill of me?" Wesker chided and managed to ruck up the polyester uniform shirt Chris had been wearing, glaring down at the tanned but toned body that was revealed to him. "I may want you dead in the near future but for now, I am content with getting on your good side, Redfield. Why do you think I came here? To spread a virus? Use your head for once and you will see the truth." 

Chris pondered this for a moment, eyes darting around the room as he tried to rack his brain for any reasonable explanations. What was Wesker talking about? He had to have some plan forming after what happened in Raccoon City, there couldn't be anything in the world that was stopping him from trying to take it over.

As he was lost in his muddling thoughts, Wesker snapped him out of his stupor by opening a small foil packet with his teeth and although he had been smacked around, Chris knew exactly what that was. 

"You... want to... do that here? You can't be serious?" Chris was in disbelief, his voice meek and timid though. Wesker got the package open and pulled out the condom, but his face held this strange expression that the younger man had never seen before. His brow was raised slightly but his mouth was straight, no sign of mirth or his usual taunting behavior. It was a bit unnerving. 

"Don't be so shocked, Chris. Surely you knew this was going to be the outcome after that interesting little show you just gave me. Of course, I can put this away and I can go without protection?" Wesker offered, rolling the condom onto his erection in one swift motion and again, Chris felt his mouth almost salivating at the sight. That left the small container the blonde had been holding still and with this new information, he was beginning to think it wasn't poison or a virus. 

Chris looked down at himself, a moment too soon because the blonde was on him a moment later, hands pushing him down by his shoulders. He let himself be pushed down without fight, hissing when the cold steel underneath touched his bare back. 

In seconds, Wesker was straddling him, his powerful thighs trapping his body between them and his hands already going to work on the belt of his light grey fatigues. Remembering his shirt being pushed up all the way, Chris felt his face get hot and attempted to pull it down but he was stopped. "Hey! Let me go!" He failed in trying to pull his wrist free, almost resorting to pouting when the blonde clicked his tongue and held him tighter. 

"Now now Chris, no need to be so shy. We both are about to get to know each other rather intimately, do you really want to hide all of this from me?" There was that strange praise again and as his cheeks burned hotly from the remarks, Chris had to look away from those serpentine eyes in fear of combusting right there. He stopped trying to get free and flinched when hands got his belt undone, the button on his pants popping open seconds later. 

With his mind overtaken by lust, Chris closed his eyes and let Wesker tug his pants down his toned thighs, his tanned skin looking suddenly ablaze against the cool surroundings of the room they were in. He almost forgot the reason why he was investigating here in the first place but more importantly, he had no clue what the blonde was doing here. It sounded like Wesker knew he was going to be here and purposely led him into this abandoned facility to get him alone? No, that sounded ridiculous, this had to be all - 

His boxer briefs getting pulled down jerked him out of his thoughts and with furiously red cheeks, Chris tried to sit up in an attempt to cover himself but Wesker made a soft 'tsk' around and shoved his toned forearm underneath his chin.

"I warned you before that I would rather not hurt you but it's awfully tempting to do so." He seethed, not minding the blood spotting Chris's bottom lip before grinning as he looked down at the body before him. "But now that I have a very tasteful view of you, I think something else besides killing you is more suitable."

"Quit with this philosophical talk and do what you're planning on doing!" Chris bristled at his lower half being exposed but jilted when a gloved hand wrapped around his erection, thick and hard from what was a fucked up version of foreplay prior. However, the hand was almost light, feather-like as it smoothly ran up and down his cock, his reaction to the soft touch immediate as he relaxed against the floor. Wesker approved of this, eyes glaring at the erection in his hands and marveled at how excellent Chris looked. 

"Chris, I'm a little heart broken." Wesker taunted with a mock-frown, "I cannot believe that you would hide such a beautiful body from your Captain. I don't think that's how a subordinate should present himself." His hand tightened at bit before slowly running up the swollen cock, bits of fluid pearling at the tip and Chris tried to hold in the pathetic moan that was trying to escape. That felt incredibly good, better than anything he ever tried to attempt with his hands before so when a thumb pressed onto the head tightly, he yelped. 

Chris closed his eyes tightly, trying to get some movement but the hand now tightly working him over made his knees buck, practically melting into the blonde.

"Chris, you naughty boy. I like how vocal you are." Wesker's dirty talk were filled with the praise he hadn't ever heard before, his heart going wild and wondering how long this was going to go on for. He was stroked slowly before it got faster, the hand working him over becoming slick with the fluids that were rolling down from the tip. 

Letting a few whines escape him, Chris felt the forearm lift from his throat but before he could try to sit up, Wesker leaned down a bit and began using his mouth on his chest. That made him gasp, again trying to bend his spine as a hot tongue suddenly found one of his nipples, teasing the sensitive bud until it became erect. The other was given the same treatment, the blonde's breath and tongue hot on the tender hard nub making Chris whine loudly, his chest lifting as he tried to get more friction. But as soon as it started, it ended just as quickly. 

"Hey, why'd you - " Chris protested weakly before gasping somewhat when a hand suddenly grabbed his throat but this time, there was hardly any real force behind it.

Wesker ran his tongue slowly over Chris's peaked nipple, loving the small croak he got in return before rising so the two were face to face. Wesker smirked before daring to lean in for a kiss and during that split moment of intimacy, the brunette thought of biting him. But with his throbbing erection and the need to have release fogging his mind, Chris returned it and moaned when his mouth was invaded by a tongue. 

He never thought he would be in some abandoned facility, laying on his back with the man who turned against his team shoving his tongue down his throat and with a skilled hand currently milking the life out of his cock. It felt surreal but at that moment in time, all Chris cared about was finally getting to come and probably feel guilty afterwards.

"Feeling guilty yet, Redfield?" Wesker jeered, his eyes glinting dangerously but Chris fought his blush of shame and just looked away. His feelings were now apparent so there was no point in trying to deny them or the pleasure his body was receiving and appreciating so much. Soon enough, the brunette yelped when hands roughly grabbed his legs and pushed them upwards in a elevated angle. 

"What are you doing - _Ahhh_!" Chris started only to shout quite highly when Wesker's tongue was suddenly on his exposed hole, his mouth incredibly hot and moist from kissing. 

Wesker didn't respond but instead let out a low sound of approval at the taste of the brunette, his mouth buried deep enough between his cheeks so he could begin tongue fucking him.

"Oh fuck, you're so disgusting." Chris tried to fight back with weak words but the mouth working through him made his legs tremble, his back arching and groans pouring from how amazing that felt. He always thought something like this was abnormal but that tongue snaking around his pucker, seeking entrance, made his toes curl tightly. 

Making sure to gather enough saliva on his tongue, Wesker began deeply thrusting into him, the needy whines coming from the brunette letting him know that this was feeling good for him. Gripping his thighs tighter to keep them anchored upwards, Wesker used his other hand to take Chris's erection into his hand to stroke him in pace with the probing of his tongue.

Panting heavily, the brunette strained to see what Wesker was doing but instead let out a throaty moan when the hand fisted him tightly with a fast pace, feeling the fire beginning to flick at his lower regions. 

As if sensing this, Wesker pulled back abruptly. Chris felt his face burn hot at the sight of Wesker's usually pale lips almost flushed pink, a taunting smirk plastered on his face. He almost looked proud that he was able to bring the brunette that close to an orgasm in the span of minutes, just wondering how far the man was going to take this. It felt kind of redundant to think about such a thing after Wesker just had his face buried in his ass so again, Chris chased those thoughts away and focused on what the blonde was doing. 

Wesker hadn't bothered to remove any clothing still but had just finished pouring something from the small tube into one of his hands, still keeping his gloves on. "I feel you're ready enough but this is just so I don't end up tearing anything inside of you. You're already bleeding at the mouth but we don't want any other parts of you to be tainted, now do we?"

Chris groaned embarrassingly and threw one arm over his eyes to hide his furiously red cheeks from the other man. Heavily lubricated fingers found his delicate hole and were somewhat gentle as they carefully teased and prodded the pink skin, Chris shuddering when the first finger slid in quite easily. There was a slight tingling sensation but since he was already worked over well with a tongue and mouth, Chris had no time adjusting to the intrusion. 

Another finger was added but it felt tighter, the brunette biting down on his lip when Wesker was a bit rougher than before. Some more cold substance, which he figured out was probably lubricant, was dripped onto the fingers inside of him already and with the added moisture, it felt much better than before. 

"Don't think of me to be so cruel Chris... sexual pleasure goes both ways for myself and right now, having you at the mercy of my hand is what I need and desire." Growling lowly, Wesker didn't hesitate in his digit penetration, Chris wanting to fight back with words but he laid there and took it. There was no point in fighting back now, Chris was about to given dick by a monster in the making and Wesker would probably take it anyways if he resisted. 

Wesker grabbed one of this legs and lifted it up so the crook was across his shoulder, Chris gritting his teeth and hissing in pain when he felt the blonde starting to push inside of him. He didn't go slow so the burn was persistent, even with the applied lubrication and saliva. 

After several agonizing seconds of penetration, Chris let out the tight breath he was holding when he was sure the blonde was fully sheathed inside, the stretch a bit uncomfortable. 

Fingers grabbing his jaw forced Chris to stare into burning eyes, the slits looking so dangerous and just like before, it was still terrifying. His heart was pounding now with fear but his body was on the other side of the tracks, reacting well to the thick cock beginning to slide in and out of his body, the burn increasing before it ceased. When Wesker mashed their lips together for a kiss, Chris moaned loudly into it and soon, his body relaxed into the sensation. 

"So good, Chris. You're opening up so well for me." Wesker praised him honestly, entranced by the feeling of hot walls encasing his erection and milking him like no other partner he was with until that point. Chris whined at the welcoming words and whatever he wanted to admit to the blonde right then was tossed out the window the second the thrusting became more persistent. 

Moaning loudly, the brunette tried lifting his legs higher to feel more and Wesker obliged, leaning back with blood on his mouth from Chris's lip to change his angle. Keeping one of the toned tanned thighs lifted upwards, he spread the other and increased his pacing and soon enough, he had Chris crying out for more beneath him, still looking so appetizing even though they were fucking in this place. The steel of the floor was cold against his back but Chris didn't care about it anymore, his voice rising in octaves when he felt the cock rub against something inside of him. 

Wesker smirked knowingly and made sure to hit that spot again with more force and that time, the brunette cried out for more and arched his back sharply.

Lining up with his prostate, the narrowed it on the sensitive area and jabbed it repeatedly with sharp glides, gripping one of the brunette's hips for traction. Chris gasped out, eyes flying open when the jolt of electricity shot up from the base of spine before resonating in his weeping cock. Pre-come flowed freely from the slit, the blonde enjoying the display of Chris a needy mess on the floor before him. 

"I'm - I'm gonna come if you don't - " Chris sputtered uselessly, his body moving against the frenetic thrusting but his words went on deaf ears. Wesker had no intention of stopping and when he got a beautiful strings of swear words and needy moans from the brunette, he picked up his pace and within seconds, was slamming in and out of the hot channel his erection was currently being treated too. 

Chris appreciated this by his movements, snapping his eyes shut and begging for more with a jumbled mess of words. The brunette raised both arms above his head with a loud desperate cry, his spine once again arching as the sudden rush of orgasm was pulled from his body and cock.

Wesker watched him let go with intense eyes, snarling as come erupted from his erection and spilled onto his lower stomach messily, his need of making the brunette come untouched working like a charm. 

" _Wesker!_ " Chris breathed out harshly, sweat rolling down his temple when he felt the blonde suddenly shift and tense his rough thrusting before filling something hot fill him. Wesker gnawed down on his bottom lip during his own release, hands gripping the hips so tightly, he was sure his thumbs were leaving bruises and indentations. 

Eventually, the waves subsided and Chris just stayed still on the floor panting, his vision swimming with blurriness and his body a sweaty, sticky mess. He heard movement around him but didn't really care to move, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Wesker finished whatever he was doing around him, adjusting his clothes and smoothing back the loose strands of hair that came undone effortlessly with one hand. 

Chris found the strength to push himself into a sitting position, his chest still heaving somewhat as he surveyed the other man's actions. Surprisingly, Wesker didn't speak to him at all and was in the process of pulling on his trench coat before the brunette realized that he was still sitting there with no clothes on.

Quickly, he found his pants and was trying to pull them on before he finally heard the man chuckle, once again filled with that same maliciousness. 

"While I would love to stay and chat with you my dear Christopher, I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend too." Smirking and slipping on his dark sunglasses, the blonde turned and began making his way out of the room.

Realizing he had gotten lost in this facility and failed looking for an exit trying to escape, the brunette scrambled to get dressed and ignored his flooding thoughts of being trapped in here. Chris hurried after his former Captain, ignoring the pain in his lower back because he had a feeling he knew where it was from.

"Wesker, wait!" Chris called out frantically but when he followed the dark corridor, it thankfully lead to a small opening. 

There was a few doors that were rusted shut but when he tried looking around, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Chris blinked, still fumbling to put his belt back on and glanced all around him but nothing, there was nothing. Wesker had seemingly vanished into thin air and although he felt some dread at letting a wanted bio-terrorist escape so easily, a small but chilling draft coming to the left snapped him out of his stupor. 

Off to the left where the draft was coming from, a large metallic door that had been sealed some years ago was destroyed, barely hanging into the hinges and was open enough for a person to squeeze through. Chris stared at it nervously, wondering how that could have been there before when he had so easily gotten trapped in a machine room. While it made no logical sense, the brunette holstered the pistol that he dropped earlier and cautiously made his way over to it. 

Sighing when he realized that it lead to the outside, Chris quickly stepped through the debris and was thankful to have gotten out of the building safely.

When he arrived earlier from an anonymous tip about a black arms deal, it was still daylight but now, the sun had gone down almost all the way and there was nothing left but a dark blue glow from the night sky. 

Chris looked around the dense areas of trees and such and when he was sure nothing was going to jump out and kill him, he found his way around the large facility until he spotted the armored truck he had showed up in. There was no damage to the vehicle and that just made the brunette more suspicious about happened in there earlier. 

What did Wesker want? Why did he do what he did? Was it all a ploy to get inside his head or something else? 

"I guess I'll never find out." Chris mumbled to himself and groaned once he felt the pain from his injuries return, a reminder that he needed to forget about what happened and go get checked out. How he planned on explaining this to Jill was lost on him so he opted to keep this a secret.

Wesker hadn't killed him and while that possibly meant something, Chris needed to forget about it. If no one found about this, the better it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse for me to write Wesker eating that ass and fucking Chris's mouth with a gun. Enjoy. :/)


End file.
